Kumi's mom gets fired
Characters Kumi's dad-Young Guy Kumi's mom-Ivy Work Instructor (Skyler Hawkins)-Salli Boss-Alan Adrianna's mom-Susan Candace's mom-Jennifer Andrew's mom-Kimberly Erika/Zara/Annabelle/Zack's mom-Kimberly Zoey's mom-Kimberly Paulina's mom-Kendra Krista's mom-Amy Kumi-Kimberly Derek-Brian Derek's dad-Alan Derek's mom-Catherine Plot This was when Kumi moved into Derek's house. Anyway, Kumi's mom shows up late at work and things go downhill for her again when she does not focus causing Kumi to become Derek's sister. Transcript Kumi's dad: Jade, you have to go to work! Kumi's mom: No, Jaxen, I'd rather not work! Kumi's dad: Go to work now or else you are grounded! Kumi's mom: Fine, I will go! If I get fired, I will not let my daughter Kumi stay here! (at subway station) Kumi's mom: Noooooooooooooooooooooo! I missed the train! Now I have to walk to work! (at work) Work Instructor: Susan Johnson? Adrianna's mom: Here. Work Instructor: Jennifer Nicoleson? Candace's mom: Here. Work Instructor: Kimberly Clark? Andrew's mom: Here. Work Instructor: Kimberly Dawson? Erika/Zara/Annabelle/Zack's mom: Here. Work Instructor: Kimberly Balkin? Zoey's mom: Here. Work Instructor: Kendra Cucchiella? Paulina's mom: Here. Work Instructor: Amy Porkins? Krista's mom: Here. Work Instructor: Jade Ross? Jade Ross? (Kumi's mom walks in) Kumi's mom: Sorry, I'm late. I just missed the train. Work Instructor: Jade Ross, this has been the 12th time you showed up late! Go to your boss's office! (at boss's office) Boss: So Jade, why are you here? Kumi's mom: I was late for the 12th time. Boss: Jade Ross, you know I can't stand you being late for your shift! One more thing like that and you're fired! (back in conference room) Work Instructor: Welcome to work. Let's go on the computers and make a pie graph. Kumi's mom: This is boring! I know! I will play Super Mario Land! Adrianna's mom: Jade, the instructor said to work, not to play! Kumi's mom: Shut up Susan! You're not the instructor! Adrianna's mom: This is your last warning! Stop or you're fired! Kumi's mom: Excuse me! Work Instructor: What is it Jade? Kumi's mom: Can I move to a different computer? Work Instructor: Why? Kumi's mom: Because Susan Johnson was telling me what to do and after I told her to stop, she continued to be the rule police! Work Instructor: Okay. Kumi's mom: Now that Susan is out of the way, I will play Super Mario Land. (music plays) Work Instructor: Do I hear Jade playing games instead of doing her work? (He walks up to the computer) Work Instructor: Jade, how dare you play games instead of do you work! That's it! Go to your boss now! (in office) Boss: So Jade, why are you here? Kumi's mom: I was playing video games instead of doing my work. Boss: Jade, we don't play any games in work! That's it! You're fired! (at home) Kumi's dad: Jade, how dare you play video games at work and get fired! You are not allowed to do that! Kumi: Your husband is right, Mom! Playing video games is against your work's policy and you need to learn your lesson! Kumi's mom: Shut up Kumi! I don't want you in my life anymore! Kumi (running away): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kumi's dad: Jade, how dare you wish your daughter out of your life! Now you made her cry thanks to you! You are grounded until you get your job back, which is one week! Go to your room now! Kumi's mom (running upstairs): Nooooooooooooooooo! (back with Kumi) Derek's dad: Kumi, what's wrong? Kumi: My mom got fired and she kicked me out of the house so can I live with you? Derek's dad: Okay. Kumi: I'm now going to have a new surname, which is Crystal so I'm now Kumi Crystal. Derek's mom: Kumi, it's great to have you as our new daughter. Derek: That's the best ever. Category:Grounded Stuff